winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Casa
Casa is the Guardian Fairy ''of ''Sanctuary. She was raised at the Lightrock Monastery ''to be a ''Knight of Light but graduated from the Alfea College for Fairies at a young age after studying from afar. She wields a White Plantoblade extendable whip together with her magic. Casa is skilled in the art of Wu-gong, the martial art the Knights of Light uses against magic. Personality Casa is a proud girl, she has a strong sense justice that she follows without doubts. She is guarded and a bit cynical but loves with all her heart. She has a clear image of what is means to be strong and strives to achieve just that. Unless she's been given authorisation from others she is not comfortable ordering around others around despite being a trained tactician. She studies the people she meets before interacting. She's well-mannered and can hold herself like a lady if needed but is pretty lousy at making friends as she tries to keep everybody on an arms length. Despite being given a Knight's training and growing up without the company of other girls Casa is far from a tomboy. She's very feminine and gracious, not afraid to use that to her every advantage. While walking she almost appears floating and from time to time she is actually levitating just above the ground. She has shown a more childish side. She's practically enchanted by Pixies and believes them to be just the most amazing things every. Like if they were pretty petite little dolls. Similar "cute" things can have similar effects. She tries to hid this but her eyes tend to literally sparkle and force her to take a closer look when she finds something like that. Series Seasons A short description of Casa's past and how her timeline plays along the real one. |-|Season 1= The Trix's attacks on the three main schools doesn't affect Casa particularly but she is kept updated by calls from her father. She knowns that he'll be find but worries some still. |-|Season 2= Lord Darkar search and destruction also has very little affect on Casa's line of events. She starts to worry more about the safety situation at Alfea and the idea of going there herself is born. |-|Season 3= After Valtor escapes from the Omega Dimension she and the rest of the Knights of Light get to hunt down the other escapees and try to close it. When it is dawned that only Magic could close it as it had created it they spread out across the Magic Universe to protect those they could from Valtor. Casa is sent back to Roccaluce to protect the Monastery and to secure the holdings. Appearance |-|Monastery Armour= Her Armour is the outfit she wears at the Monastery and while working there. It's very similar to the traditional Knights of Light-uniform with some slight changes made by Casa herself. AS she grew older she realised she could wear the boy-uniforms and made some alterations Her uniform cosists of a striped vest, a high puffy skirt held up with a belt and a cloth hanging from the belt. With this comes long bracelets, high boots and kneepads. Her hair is up in to same kind of high ponytail as the rest of the guards but she has two looks framing her face. She carries her Phantowhip and the classic long blue mantel. |-|Civilian= TBA |-|Winx= TBA |-|Charmix= TBA |-|Enchantix= TBA Magical Abilities Casa is from Roccaluce. She has the power of sanctuary and has abilities deriving from it and it's long history of enchantments. The one thing Casa knows of her mother is that she was a Dark Fairy and because of this she fears her magic to begin with. When her powers started to surface she suppressed them and none of the Knights had experience with training fairies. She was brought to visit Faragonda while she was still very young. The Headmistress explains how magic works and how everyone has the power to choice dark or light magic. Casa is given a book used by the first and only Mother Superior of the Monastery to study by herself by. Younger Years Casa grew up at the Fortress of Light also known as the Lightrock Monastery. Her mother escapes quickly after her birth while in the infirmary with lower security and leaves Casa behind. As a seven year-old she had manage to puzzle together most of her bloodline but doesn't see the need or purpose of sharing her conclusions. Weather she admits it or not she tried to be assigned and train with him more often after that. Years later as Codatorta was about to leave for Red Fountain she calls him Dad and he hugs her promising to always answer when she calls. Curiosities *'Birthday:' February 8th *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Color: ' Gold *'Favorite Hobby:' Running and Reading *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Someone smart and caring, like I don't know... *'Best Friend:' I don't believe I have one *'Favorite Movies:' Those that make you think *'Loves:' Peace & Quite *'Favorite Music:' Indie & Blues *'Favorite Spell:' Safe Haven Trivia * "Casa" is a Italian for "Home". Her name derives for the saying "The home is your sanctuary" Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters